Second Stories (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve introduces DJ to Cody and makes an admission.


**Notes:** Huge thanks to Mari and Sammy for their awesome ideas, awesome support, and for being their awesome selves. You're the best, ladies! Thanks to Mari for the SuperSammy-esque title!

Readers and REAL McRollers - thank you for your amazing response to this storyline and this character! Every word is appreciated.

I have been advised to place a tissue warning on the last scene :-)

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Second Stories (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Hey, thanks for coming over," Steve said, clapping Cody on the arm as he let him into the beach house.

"Yeah, no problem," Cody replied easily. He bent to greet an eager Cammie. "Hi, Cammie." Glancing back up at Steve, he continued, "I know you said Catherine was going in to work for a couple hours and I figured with two kids it'd be easier if I came here."

Steve nodded. "I appreciate that. Yeah, Angie's upstairs napping, and DJ is–" He stopped, hearing a sound behind him. A small head appeared around the corner. "Hey, DJ, come and meet my friend Cody I was telling you about."

DJ stepped into the living room toward them, head slightly lowered. "Sorry. I know you said to wait in the playroom …"

Steve smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I said you 'could' wait in the playroom. You were so into the house you were building."

DJ straightened, his face brightening. "I made a garage," he told him.

"Nice," Steve said with a grin.

"You'd definitely approve of that," Cody teased. He knelt down to DJ's height and smiled. "Hey, DJ. My name is Cody." He held out his hand. "If you're anything like my brother was at your age, I bet you give great high fives."

DJ glanced up at Steve who nodded, then he smiled and slapped Cody five.

"Knew it," Cody said with a grin.

"You've got a brother?" DJ asked.

"I've got two brothers. And two sisters. You're going to meet them soon, along with my mom."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters," DJ said.

Steve looked on thoughtfully at that, arms folded across his chest.

"Well, mine are all really excited to meet you," Cody said. "Actually, you might already know my youngest brother, Jacob. He goes to the same school you went to last year."

"He does?" DJ asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, he's in fifth grade now."

"Wow," DJ said, awed. "A fifth grader."

"His class was the one who made the real life Candyland last year," Steve said.

DJ looked up at Steve. "Can I go back to that school again?"

"We're gonna get that figured out for you real soon, buddy, I promise."

DJ nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, can I see this house you're building?" Cody asked.

"You wanna see it?"

Cody nodded. "If that's okay."

DJ looked up at Steve again. "Can we?"

"Yeah, I want to see this garage you built," Steve said.

"Okay, come on," DJ said, turning back toward the playroom with Cammie following.

Steve smiled to see him leading the way. As Cody stood, Steve squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks," he said simply.

Cody returned his smile and nodded his understanding. "Let's go see this house."

* * *

As Cody entered the playroom in front of Steve, DJ said, "You're almost as tall as Commander Steve."

"Almost," Cody acknowledged. He sat down next to the DUPLO house in the middle of the floor near DJ and leaned forward conspiratorially. "Don't let 'em tell you you have to eat broccoli to get tall." He glanced over at Steve who quirked an eyebrow as he sat, then looked back at DJ with a grin. "You gotta eat green beans."

DJ's eyes widened. "Like the Green Giant!"

Cody laughed. "Yeah, like the Jolly Green Giant."

"I like green beans," DJ said.

Steve smiled. "Good to know."

"But I don't like broccoli."

Steve chuckled. "Also good to know."

"Ah, broccoli's not so bad," Cody told him. "You just gotta put some cheese on it."

DJ tilted his head curiously. "Cheese? On broccoli?"

"Yeah, cheese makes everything taste better."

"Even broccoli?"

"_Especially_ broccoli."

DJ looked like he was considering this, so Steve smiled and said, "We'll have some soon so you can try it."

"Okay," DJ said hesitatingly. He looked at Cody. "If you're sure it's good."

"It is," Cody promised. He motioned to the creation on the floor. "So this is your house?"

"Yeah," DJ said.

"Is this the bedroom?" Cody asked, pointing to a section with a flat block in the middle.

"That's the kitchen," DJ told him.

"Oh, with a table," Cody said. "I get it."

"Yeah. And a 'frigerator. And a …" His voice trailed off as his brow furrowed and he looked at Steve. "What's that thing in the middle called again?"

"An island," Steve said.

"Yeah, an island." He pointed to other sections of his creation. "And this is the playroom and this is the living room and this is the deck and the outside."

"And I bet this is the garage," Steve said, tapping an area to the side.

"Yeah. There's gonna be one car inside," DJ said.

"This is really awesome," Cody said. "But where are the bedrooms?"

"I'm gonna make them next," DJ said. "They're upstairs."

One of Steve's eyebrows quirked at that, then he smiled, realizing that the house they'd found DJ in on Saturday only had one story, but the home he was in now had two.

"Can we help with that?" he asked.

DJ looked up and smiled, his answer clear on his face.

* * *

After the DUPLO house was complete, Steve suggested they go outside for a bit before Angie was due to wake up. He tucked the monitor in his pocket in case she woke early, and led the group out onto the deck. Once there, Cammie nudged Cody's leg, then DJ's.

"I think Cammie wants to play," Cody said.

DJ looked up at Steve and asked, "Can I play with her?"

"Of course," Steve said immediately. "Go for it. She'll love that. Her favorite ball is right over there." He pointed to Cammie's Casa.

Cammie followed excitedly as DJ went to get the ball and then headed into the yard. He glanced back at Steve and Cody.

"Go ahead, throw it," Steve said, motioning. "She'll get it."

DJ nodded and threw the ball, a smile spreading across his face as Cammie immediately took off to retrieve it.

"He seems like a really good kid," Cody said.

"Yeah, he's amazing," Steve said. He shook his head. "Everything he's been through. He's really resilient."

They watched as DJ laughed, throwing the ball again for Cammie.

"Look at that," Steve said, shaking his head in wonder. "Look at him smile. Like 180 degrees different from Saturday. Everyday he seems a little more comfortable. A little more at home."

Cody smiled at that, looking down, but Steve noticed.

"What?" he asked.

" 'At home,' you said." He looked at Steve, pausing for a moment. "You're already acting like his dad."

Steve's breath caught and now it was his turn to look down.

After a moment, he looked back at Cody. "I … I feel like … I want to be," he said. Swallowing at the sudden emotion, he continued, "I mean, I know it's only been a few days but …"

"When it's right, you know."

Steve's eyes snapped to Cody's, a little surprised at how closely that echoed what he and Catherine have been saying before and since meeting DJ again.

He relaxed into a smile, nudging the insightful young man beside him. "When did you get so wise?"

Cody shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I dunno. Probably about the time I started hanging out with you."

Steve went still at that. He smiled slowly, putting an arm around Cody to clasp his shoulder, and nodded.

When another peal of DJ's laughter rang out, Steve motioned to the yard. "Come on, let's join 'em."

They started down the steps, and Cody's expression morphed into a grin. "Just let _me_ coach him on his jumpshot, okay?"

"Hey!" Steve protested. He gave him a playful shove.

"Just sayin'," Cody teased, still grinning.

Steve grabbed him in a headlock, laughing. " 'Just sayin',' " he mimicked.

Cammie bounded over, excited to have more people to play with, and Steve released Cody. DJ handed the ball to Steve and the game was on. They took turns throwing the ball for Cammie to retrieve and to each other as she ran and jumped around them eagerly.

"Yes! Good one, buddy!" Steve praised after one particularly long throw from DJ.

Face beaming with pride, DJ wrapped his arms around Steve's legs in a hug. Steve smiled, putting his hands on the young boy's back to return the gesture as Cody looked on, smiling.

"Hey, Steve? For what it's worth, I'm getting the feeling that it's right, too."

Steve looked back at him, holding his gaze. "It's worth a lot, Cody," he said sincerely. "It's worth a whole lot."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
